<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[夏啵伊]上锁的房间 by moguniu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688474">[夏啵伊]上锁的房间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu'>moguniu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Locked Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 双夏, 夏伊, 黑执事</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, 双夏 - Freeform, 夏伊 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊丽莎白如同她自己所期望的成为一位砂糖般的少女，再与自己的爱人结为连理，一起共度余生。婚后的生活，每一日都与蜜糖般甜蜜又腻人。在她成为凡多姆海恩伯爵夫人的第一天，他的丈夫便告诉他宅邸二楼西侧走廊尽头的房间是上锁的，她不能到哪里，也不能碰。<br/>她甜蜜温馨的生活在她发现自己怀孕后骤然巨变。丈夫要求分房，仆人口中的“上锁的房间”，神秘情人，这一切的一切成为她心中的刺。在牧师的怂恿下，她决定打开那扇房门。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Real Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Locked Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又是一篇脑洞之作，不喜欢的朋友退出不阅读就是。<br/>主双夏，伊丽莎白视觉为主，挺虐心的四角，写完我都心痛了伊丽莎白。伊→夏→啵←塞<br/>最后，我连打tag都不知道该怎么打比较好。<br/>设定：1、当年被拉上祭坛的是啵酱，因此，啵酱受了重伤<br/>          2、与恶魔签订契约的是啵酱，但啵酱要求恶魔服从自己哥哥的命令<br/>          3、因为啵酱受重伤，所以身体一直维持13岁时的模样，后面会详细讲</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊丽莎白成长在英国侯爵家。从小，她的家人就为她订婚。她的未婚夫叫夏尔●凡多姆海恩，他比伊丽莎白少一岁。她们从小就青梅竹马，经常一起玩。但夏尔十岁那年家里发生了灭门之灾，而他也失踪了一个月。回来后的他性格也有些变化，但他一直都对伊丽莎白很温柔体贴。</p>
<p>时间飞逝，夏尔一天天的成大，以前婴儿肥的脸逐渐长开，变成棱角分明的俊脸；身高也变得挺拔。现在的夏尔，长得真像他的父亲文森特。虽然，夏尔出席舞会时都会邀请伊丽莎白做他的舞伴，但她还是感受到来自舞会四周其他女人对夏尔的爱慕之意。夏尔每次都会温柔地跟伊丽莎白说他的未婚妻只有她。</p>
<p>有时，伊丽莎白觉得夏尔有点死板。她的闺蜜，也有部分人跟她一样从小就定亲。她们在结婚前就已经有接吻，甚至偷尝禁果。她曾多次向夏尔明示暗示有进一步关系。但是，夏尔每次都是轻吻她的额头，说这事留到我们完婚后。最后，伊丽莎白只好放弃，因为她真的怕被夏尔嫌弃。</p>
<p>终于，在伊丽莎白21岁那年，她跟夏尔结婚了。新婚初夜，他兑现了之前他跟伊丽莎白所说的事。婚后的夏尔依然对她很温柔体贴，而且还依然纵容她。但夏尔告诉伊丽莎白，宅邸二楼西厢尽头的房间是上了锁，不能进去。伊丽莎白点头答应，凡多姆海恩家是个特殊的家族，有一两个秘密都是正常了。</p>
<p>婚后的伊丽莎白经常被闺蜜说在有意无意地晒幸福。她也一度沉浸在这腻人甜蜜的幸福感中，直到她怀孕了。从伊丽莎白跟夏尔完婚到她发现怀孕，就仅仅只有3个月。当夏尔听到这个消息时从错楞到欣喜的神情，伊丽莎白是忘不了的。但是，随后夏尔跟伊丽莎白提出了让她无法接受的要求。</p>
<p>“我不要！我只是怀孕，又不是得病。我才不要跟夏尔分房睡！”伊丽莎白竭斯底理地叫喊着。</p>
<p>“莉兹，我是为你和宝宝好。这段时间我们就分开睡吧。”</p>
<p>“我不要！”</p>
<p>“莉兹！”</p>
<p>这次，夏尔真的生气了，伊丽莎白听声音就知道。她只能默默接受夏尔这个安排。</p>
<p>伊丽莎白跟闺蜜小聚时谈起这事，他们还一脸羡慕。</p>
<p>“莉兹，你就悠着点吧！你丈夫对你真的是很温柔体贴。”</p>
<p>“他也是为了你和宝宝好，莉兹，你就别这么执着。”</p>
<p>“他不是也说就是这段时间分房吗？等宝宝稳定了，他就会回来。”</p>
<p>听着朋友们的安慰，伊丽莎白躁动的心也逐渐平静。想起那晚，夏尔也问过她愿不愿意为他生孩子。其实，夏尔也很喜欢小孩吧，他是已经失去了太多，所以害怕了？这样想着，伊丽莎白的好像突然有点理解夏尔的用意。她的手抚在肚子上，还没出生的孩子，我跟你父亲都期待你的诞生。</p>
<p>随后的日子里，伊丽莎白在宅邸里安心养胎，积极为还没出生的孩子准备用品。初夏的一天，她在花园用完下午茶回到房间后，发现夏尔送给她的耳环不见了。她非常心急地跑到花园里寻找，终于，在不起眼角落的草丛里找到了。在她蹲下捡起耳环时，却听到了两个路过的女仆的对话。</p>
<p>“喂，你听说过吗？这座宅邸有一个房间是不让任何人进，连打扫也不允许。”</p>
<p>“我知道啊，我们都叫它“上锁的房间“。我跟你说，老爷在那里藏了个秘密情人。”</p>
<p>“你怎么就知道老爷就是藏了个情人，而不是其他的东西？”</p>
<p>那女仆四周瞧了一下，神神秘秘地跟另外一个女仆说：”之前有个雷雨夜，我夜晚经过那里的走廊，我看到老爷怀里抱着一个人。老爷的外套也披在那人身上，还温声细语地跟他说什么不要随便走出那个房间，我会陪着你之类的话。然后，我就看到老爷抱着他走进了那个房间。“</p>
<p>“那。。。那夫人知道吗？”</p>
<p>“估计不知道，我听其他老仆说，以前夫人还没嫁过来的时候，老爷很长一段时间都是在那个房间里睡的。到了快要跟夫人结婚的时候，他才叫人重新收拾了现在的主人房。”</p>
<p>“这。。。这老爷跟夫人分房睡，那不是。。。。。”</p>
<p>“嘘！！！”</p>
<p>上锁的房间，秘密情人，跟夫人完婚前才收拾的主卧。女仆的一言一语让伊丽莎白如坠冰窖。难道夏尔真的瞒着她在家里藏了情人吗？怀疑的种子一旦播下，便疯狂地生根发芽。伊丽莎白不禁想起夏尔对她的种种，譬如在他俩分房前，夏尔很多时候都说公事忙怕打扰她而睡在书房。这事成了伊丽莎白心中一条无法拔出的刺。</p>
<p>后来，等伊丽莎白回神时，她已经坐在领地里教堂的告解室。</p>
<p>“夫人，常言道耳听为虚眼见为实。你怎么不去求证一下？这对你丈夫很不公平。”告解室另一旁传来带有磁性的男中音，她认得，这是杰雷米牧师的声音。</p>
<p>“但是。。。。。我。。。。我。。。。”伊丽莎白无法开口说出。</p>
<p>“你是怕发现后，你现在的生活都会变成幻影吗？”杰雷米牧师一语中的。</p>
<p>“对。。。对。。。我真的害怕，我真的害怕夏尔对我好都是假的！”伊丽莎白无法再掩饰自己的情绪，捂着脸哽咽着说。</p>
<p>“做与不做都取决于你的决定，你可以继续活在自以为的幻想里，你也可以撕破这层纱，看到真相。”杰雷米牧师说完就离开。</p>
<p>那天晚上，伊丽莎白在床上辗转反侧，脑中不停回响起女仆的对话与杰雷米牧师的忠告。天空泛起晨光时，她坐在床上，决定要去那个“上锁的房间”看个究竟。</p>
<p>今天，夏尔要巡视领地，到下午才会回来。中午时分，伊丽莎白用过午膳后，便已要休息为由，打发仆人离开。在确认仆人已经走后，她悄悄地避开仆人的眼线，溜到了那个“上锁的房间”。手搭在门把上，她的心跳得飞快。万一，万一，门打开后，房里真的有谢尔的情人，那她该怎么办？</p>
<p>“你是怕发现后，你现在的生活都会变成幻影吗？”</p>
<p>杰雷米牧师说所的话，又在伊丽莎白脑里响起。她深呼一口气，手旋转门把。“咔”的一声，门是被锁上了，她不死心地试了两次，门真的是打不开。</p>
<p>“夫人，您在这干什么？”一道平淡无奇的声音突然在伊丽莎白的耳边响起。那声音是夏尔的执事，一个长相平平的男人。</p>
<p>“我。。。我只是。。。随便逛。。。”伊丽莎白随便找理由搪塞。</p>
<p>“我记得老爷有跟您交代过，这个房间不能进。我想夫人也已经累了，请夫人回房间休息。”那执事对伊丽莎白做了一个请的动作，她只能乖乖地回房间休息。</p>
<p>那天晚上，夏尔没有问她什么，也没有对她说什么。但从那天起，伺候她的仆人增多了，而且还贴身伺候，防止她单独一人。既然不能在白天偷看那个房间，那她就在黑夜里偷偷跑去一看究竟。身为英国骑士团团长的女儿，伊丽莎白从小就是一位剑术天才，她对自己的体力与反应力很有信心。她观察过那个房间，幸好那个房间就在靠墙的一侧，她可以用麻绳通过楼顶下降到那个房间。这点高度的楼墙，她能做得到。于是，伊丽莎白小心的吩咐她忠心的女仆宝拉帮她准备一条长麻绳。</p>
<p>那天晚上，伊丽莎白偷偷避开仆人的目光，溜到楼顶，预算好方位后，她就将麻绳束好柱子，另一端束在自己的身上。然后，缓缓下降到那个房间的窗外。</p>
<p>伊丽莎白趴在墙边，偷偷观察房内的情况。偌大的房间里放在一张大床，床上的少年因为角度的问题，她看不清少年的容貌。少年穿着睡衣背靠着枕头坐在床上，他的腿上还放在用托盘盛着的晚餐，他左边的身侧放在一只凡多姆公司生产的灰色兔子布偶。少年的床边还站在夏尔的执事。</p>
<p>夏尔，真的在家里藏了一个她根本不知道的人。背叛、悲伤的情绪瞬间吞噬她的理智。杀了他？不，可能事情不是她想的那样，至少，她也要看清那少年的脸。就在伊丽莎白想想办法看清少年的面容时，房门被打开了。走进来的人是夏尔。</p>
<p>“今天的晚餐很合你胃口，吃得还挺多的。”夏尔一边脱掉身上的外套，一边走到少年的身边坐下。</p>
<p>“嗯，今天的炖牛肉很好吃。”少年轻轻的说。</p>
<p>少年的声音让伊丽莎白觉得很熟悉，但是她就是想不起来。</p>
<p>夏尔摸了摸少年的头，便吩咐身边的执事把餐具收走。他拿起床边粉色的毯子披在少年的肩上，然后把少年拦腰抱起，慢慢地走到落地窗前的躺椅上坐下。夏尔双手环着少年的腰，让他靠着自己的怀里。</p>
<p>透过微弱的月光，伊丽莎白终于看清少年的容貌。那是跟夏尔有着相似轮廓的脸，同样灰蓝色的头发，同样深蓝色的眼瞳。尘封在伊丽莎白那段记忆，在看到少年的脸时，她终于想起来了。</p>
<p>这少年难道是。。。。。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊丽莎白在看到少年的脸时，她突然想起了尘封在儿时的记忆。夏尔其实有一个跟他长得一模一样的双胞胎弟弟，但是弟弟从小体弱多病，经常卧病在床。久而久之，很多人都以为凡多姆海恩家只有一个孩子。而伊丽莎白也只跟他有几面之缘。</p><p>那一年，夏尔孤身回来时，所有人都以为双胞胎弟弟都死了。难道，这孩子还没有死？但，为什么他的身体看上去只有13岁左右的样子？照常理说，他跟夏尔一样，已经是成年人。种种疑问在她脑海里挥之不去。</p><p>躺椅上的两人什么都没有说，只是静静地相拥着。突然，夏尔感觉怀里的人往自己的怀里拱了拱。</p><p>“怎么了？”夏尔摸了摸弟弟的头发问道。</p><p>少年摇了摇头，说：”夏尔现在的样子跟爸爸长得一模一样，感觉现在就像小时候被爸爸抱着一样。“</p><p>夏尔无奈地笑了笑，抬起右手在弟弟的腰侧轻掐了一下。“小傻瓜！“</p><p>不知过了多久，少年又开口说道：”夏尔，我什么时候能出房间？“</p><p>“再过一段时间吧。虽然你现在清醒的时间变长了，但葬仪屋说还要观察一段时间。”夏尔轻拍弟弟背，看到弟弟失落的眼神，他继续轻声哄道：“我知道治疗时很辛苦，等你身体稳定了，我们再一次到花园喝下午茶。或者在家里举办一次假面舞会，邀请你最喜欢的作家过来。”</p><p>少年没有理会夏尔的话，还是嘟着嘴看着他。</p><p>“好了好了，我带你去德国旅游，顺便探望父亲的老朋友。他现在已经胖成了一头猪。”夏尔无奈地说道。</p><p>“这是你说的，不许反悔！”少年如奸计得逞地说。</p><p>夏尔无奈地笑了笑，轻吻少年的额前的头发。他亲爱的弟弟，已经为他已经付出太多了。所以，无论弟弟是怎么样的要求，他也会尽力去实现。弟弟想做玩具商，那他就开设玩具店替他实现好了。</p><p>“明天下午，凡多姆公司的玩具部会送来新一批上市玩具样品，我叫执事送来这里给你检查。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢你，夏尔！”少年开心地抱着夏尔，并在他怀里蹭了蹭。</p><p>夏尔拍着弟弟的后背，弟弟如果每天都像今晚这样，能清醒地跟他一起聊天，这该多好！</p><p>突然，少年像是想起什么，突然问道：“夏尔，伊丽莎白是不是怀孕了。”</p><p>听到弟弟话，夏尔的身体突然僵直，眼里的笑意也逐渐消散。</p><p>其实少年前段时间也偷偷地跑去看过伊丽莎白几次，伊丽莎白是他接触为数不多的人。长大后的伊丽莎白依旧是一位可爱活泼自信的人，他也相信夏尔与伊丽莎白结婚会很幸福，就跟他们的父母一样。近段时间，他清醒的时间越来越长了，他以为他能参加夏尔的婚礼。结果，他还是错过了。</p><p>他明白夏尔想保护他的心，而尽量不让他出这间房。但他还是想看看夏尔的婚后生活。他看着夏尔突然冷着脸，就知道他在生气。夏尔从小就不太喜欢他跟伊丽莎白有过多的接触，但伊丽莎白从小也没正眼多看他几眼。伊丽莎白的目光一直都是追随着夏尔，他也只是对她感到好奇而已。</p><p>“佣人们没有多嘴，是我在窗边看到了。”少年连忙解释。“我也很期待宝宝的诞生，有他和伊丽莎白陪着你，我就放心了。”</p><p>“我不要！过了这么多年了，你还是不懂！”夏尔执拗地把弟弟紧抱在怀里，把头深埋在弟弟的肩上。很小的时候，夏尔就知道他们双亲之间并没有所谓的爱情，都是各取所需而走在一起。就像他跟伊丽莎白一样，他也无法对她产生所谓的爱情，结婚也只是为了延续子嗣。他们家唯一被全家深爱着的，就只有他弟弟这个小傻瓜。但这小傻瓜过了那么多年，还是不懂，他的世界就只有弟弟一人。</p><p>“夏尔。。。。。疼。。。。你抱得。。。太紧了。。。”少年大力拍打环在他腰上的手，夏尔的动作让他无法呼吸。</p><p>夏尔连忙松开双手，检查弟弟的身体，现在的弟弟就如易碎品一般。</p><p>“我没事。这事我不提就是啦。”少年跨坐在夏尔的腿上，主动把夏尔的头环在怀里。夏尔松开少年环在他头上的手，双手捧着少年的脸，四唇相贴，两人如亲密的爱人般深吻。突然，房门被敲响，夏尔的执事毕恭毕敬的走进来。夏尔才不依不舍地分开双唇。</p><p>“老爷，泡浴用的热水已经准备好了。”</p><p>“知道了。”夏尔挥手让执事离开。他把跨坐在自己身上的弟弟抱起来，往浴室的方向走去。</p><p>“放开我！”</p><p>“小时候我们也是一起洗澡。怎么到了现在就害羞？”两人的打闹声逐渐远去。</p><p>夏尔与少年的深吻，深深地刺激了趴在墙上的伊丽莎白。她的脑里不断飘过许多画面。她记得结婚前他曾要求过夏尔与他接吻，但夏尔却说接吻是一件神圣的事情，不能随随便便地亲。那时，她还挺感动的。她与夏尔婚后这段时间，该做的他们都做了，但是真正算接吻的吻，就只有两次。一次是他们在教堂宣誓时，一次是在她的初夜时。</p><p>她惊恐地用双手捂着双唇。这到底是怎么一回事？脑里迷迷糊糊的她，也不知道自己是怎样回到房间里，慢慢地在混乱中睡着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在宅邸西楼的那个房间里，夏尔为弟弟换好新的睡衣后，将弟弟抱出浴室。结果，弟弟泡澡没多久，又陷入沉睡了。睡着的弟弟就如人偶般，夏尔蹭了蹭弟弟的脸，眼里的阴霾越发浓重。</p><p>他跟弟弟两人是有着相同相貌的双胞胎，从小就形影不离。但弟弟自幼就体弱多病，夏尔也习惯照顾卧病在床的弟弟。7岁年那年春天的某日，他们打算全家去游船。但到了出发的那天，弟弟又开始发烧咳嗽。夏尔的心有点失落，这次，肯定又要取消了。结果，弟弟竟然提出自己留在家养病，他跟父母三人去游船。夏尔感到错愕，原来弟弟也会体谅他想去玩的心情。那时，他第一次感受到弟弟对他的温柔。也从那天起，夏尔的目光渐渐地离不开弟弟，他发现弟弟很多时候思考的深度跟自己相差无几，那时他甚至觉得除了弟弟几乎没人会理解他。直到那天。</p><p>那天，父亲带着他们兄弟俩到领地巡查。弟弟在教堂中跟夏尔说了自己的梦想——离开伦敦，做一名玩具商人。弟弟竟然想离开他身边，这是夏尔从未想过的。但他的傻弟弟竟然跟他说，他的身边有未婚妻伊丽莎白，他们俩成年后会幸福的生活。他就是想扔下他孤独一人！虽然最后夏尔的父母把他哄着好，但夏尔从那天起却莫然的不想弟弟再与伊丽莎白有接触。只要伊丽莎白在他身边，弟弟追随他的目光就会消失。</p><p>就这样，夏尔牵着弟弟这个小尾巴一起又渡过了几年愉快的时光。直到十岁那年。</p><p>十岁那年，凡多姆海恩家一夜之间遭遇灭门之灾。夏尔与弟弟也被人掳走，沦为黑市拍卖场的商品。最后，他们被一个黑弥撒组织作为祭品，过了一个月非人生活。在那绝望的一个月里，他们俩在无数次失望、绝望后，相互扶持着又熬了过来。</p><p>但一个月后的一天晚上，那班疯狂的人把弟弟从他的身边夺走，把他压在祭坛上，拿起尖锐的匕首，插进了弟弟的心脏。再苦，再痛的时刻，也比不上那一刻的绝望。弟弟的血从祭坛上慢慢流下，突然之间那个地下室狂风乱刮，吹熄了所有的烛光。黑暗夺走了夏尔的视觉，也夺走了他的意识。在漆黑一片的地下室里，夏尔昏了过去。</p><p>但夏尔再次醒来时，他发现自己已经躺在一张大床上，身上也被人清洗过换上新的睡衣。他环顾四周，这房间的布置有点像父亲的房间。那是他第一次做了掐自己脸的傻动作，但脸颊传来的痛感却告诉他这一切都是真实的。</p><p>“早上好！夏尔少爷！”突然一名男子的声音从房间的阴影处传来，确实把夏尔吓了一跳。夏尔循声望去，他细细观察这名青年。那青年身形挺拔，穿着黑色的燕尾服，梳着中分的黑发。</p><p>“你是谁？”夏尔警惕的问。</p><p>“我是小少爷的执事，夏尔少爷。”</p><p>“小少爷？我弟弟呢？我弟弟在哪里？”夏尔突然想起，如果这是真实的话，那到现在他还没有看到过弟弟，弟弟现在在哪里？</p><p>“请您跟我过来。”</p><p>夏尔跟着青年走过长长的走廊，来到宅邸二楼东侧的房间，这房间是他们的卧室。进到卧室后，夏尔看到弟弟就躺在床上，但右眼却缠着绷带。他焦急地爬上床摇了摇弟弟的肩膀，看到弟弟在自己的摇动下幽幽地张开眼，他的心才慢慢地放下。</p><p>“夏尔。。。。你醒了？”弟弟擦了擦左眼，声音带有浓浓鼻音。</p><p>“少爷，该起床了。”这时，那名青年突然发声，这样夏尔感到非常不悦。</p><p>“这男人是谁？”夏尔严肃地问弟弟。</p><p>“他叫塞巴斯蒂安，从今天开始，就是我们的执事。”弟弟平静的回答。</p><p>“塞巴斯蒂安？我们的执事？”夏尔一脸阴霾地盯着弟弟，弟弟竟然有瞒着他的事，这是他无法接受的。</p><p>弟弟看着他，片刻后，他向塞巴斯蒂安摆了摆手，“你向下去吧，我俩先谈一点事。”</p><p>塞巴斯蒂安向他俩礼貌地欠了欠身，然后离开房间。</p><p>“他是谁？”夏尔问。</p><p>“那天晚上，我召唤出恶魔，我跟恶魔签下了契约，而契约就在我的右眼里。夏尔，我无法忍受玷污我们身体，破坏我们人生的人。我要向他们复仇！”</p><p>恶魔？圣诞老人都不存在在世上，但弟弟却召唤出恶魔，这在跟他开玩笑吗？但当弟弟把睡衣的钮扣解开，露出缠满绷带的胸口，夏尔不得不接受这是事实。弟弟的胸口还留有被那些人渣匕首贯穿胸口时的伤。</p><p>“还痛吗？”夏尔皱着眉握着弟弟的手担忧地问。。</p><p>“还疼。。。。夏尔，其实我已经是个将死之人，那晚的伤，我已经活不了多久。现在我是靠着恶魔的能力吊着一口气。”夏尔握着他的手越来越紧，他继续说：“我们一定要让凡多姆海恩家再次变得强大！”</p><p>夏尔把弟弟抱着怀里，他不甘的眼泪从眼眶流下，滴在弟弟的脸上，弟弟也紧捉着他后背的衣服。不久后，他俩相互紧抱着在这空荡荡的房间里痛哭。这天以后，他们必须急速成长，拥有不输给大人的知识与计谋。</p><p>恶魔给他们传授知识，教会他们防身的技能，给他们当保镖。以前，弟弟很少出现在公众场合，很多人都误以为他们家就只有一个孩子。所以，他们将计就计，夏尔在明，弟弟在暗，誓要把幕后黑手揪出来。</p><p>从他们回到宅邸那天起，夏尔便执拗与弟弟一起睡在二楼西侧尽头的房间——上任家族的主卧。刚开始，他们还会因为噩梦而半夜惊醒，但惊醒后看到睡在自己身旁的另一人，心里的伤疤好像也逐渐愈合。他们慢慢地也习惯了每晚一起相拥而眠。</p><p>有天晚上，夏尔突然好奇地问弟弟关于恶魔的事。</p><p>“那恶魔的名字真的叫'塞巴斯蒂安'吗？“</p><p>“不是，我问他叫什么名字，他说随我喜欢，那我就叫他‘塞巴斯蒂安’。”</p><p>夏尔转身握着弟弟手，这傻弟弟，那时候还在想着他的事情。‘塞巴斯蒂安’是爸爸送给他们狗，但它只听夏尔的话。</p><p>“你说，我们要不要开公司？”夏尔转移话题。</p><p>“好啊！开玩具厂吗？”弟弟的兴致也上来了。</p><p>“玩具厂太小孩子气了，我是想投资通讯或者运输行业。”</p><p>“切”弟弟嘟着嘴没有回话。</p><p>“要不这样，我们要不要比一比？我们各自开各自的公司，看看谁经营得最好。”夏尔挑衅地跟弟弟说。</p><p>“好啊，我才不会输给夏尔的！”</p><p>不久后，他们的创立了凡多姆公司，但公司里就分了两个主攻方向，一个是投资通讯和运输行业的，一个是生产女士用品和小孩玩具的公司。最后，弟弟的公司与他的不相上下。夏尔不禁感叹，他的弟弟真的很优秀！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在夏尔与弟弟的细心经营之下，凡多姆公司初具规模，事情也慢慢地向好的方面发展。他们回到宅邸一年后，夏尔就受到女王的接见，并且对他进行加冕。夏尔终于成为凡多姆海恩伯爵，也重新等到了原来的领地。夏尔接受加冕的那天，弟弟和塞巴斯蒂安也有跟着过去。但弟弟因为身份问题，只能和塞巴斯蒂安坐在马车上等他。弟弟不能出现他的加冕仪式，夏尔心里有点失望，他只想快点结束仪式，跟弟弟见面。</p>
<p>等夏尔终于能离开皇宫时，却被他看到令他愤怒至极的一幕。弟弟跟塞巴斯蒂安同坐在双驾马车的一边，塞巴斯蒂安将已熟睡的弟弟搂在怀里。他的右手握起弟弟的右手，并在弟弟的手背上落下一吻。</p>
<p>夏尔愤怒地走上前打开马车的车门，并带有怒气喝道：“你在干什么！”</p>
<p>塞巴斯蒂安并没有回复他的话，反而用带有挑衅的眼神看着他。片刻，塞巴斯蒂安起身下了马车。</p>
<p>“夏尔少爷，时间不早了，我们要赶回宅邸准备今晚的晚宴。”</p>
<p>夏尔狠狠地瞪了塞巴斯蒂安一眼，然后走上马车坐在弟弟身侧。他把弟弟搂在怀里，左手与弟弟的右手十指相扣，右手拿出衣袋里的手帕，使劲擦拭弟弟右手后背。弟弟的手背慢慢地变红，并渗出丝丝血丝。他魔怔似的拼命地擦，突然，夏尔手中的手缩了缩，想挣脱他，夏尔更用力地捉着。</p>
<p>“夏尔！”突然，弟弟高声叫了夏尔一声。夏尔这时才清醒过来，发现握在手中的手，已经被他擦破血了。</p>
<p>“夏尔，你怎么了？”弟弟担心的问他。</p>
<p>夏尔再也忍不住了，抱紧在自己怀里的弟弟。“不要离开我，好吗？”</p>
<p>弟弟回抱夏尔因情绪激动而发抖的身体，在他耳边回应了一声。夏尔稍稍松开环抱弟弟的双手后吻上弟弟双唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就这样，时间又过了两年。夏尔成为伯爵后，生活、事业也逐步走上正轨。宅邸也陆续聘请了一些仆人，但宅邸二楼西侧禁止仆人进入。渐渐地，那里成了仆人口口相传的禁地。</p>
<p>现在的弟弟如他影子般地生活，不能跟他一起光明正大地出现在他人面前，这事夏尔感到很内疚。但完成复仇后，弟弟应该就能恢复正常身份了吧。后来，夏尔发现自己的想法实在是太天真了，弟弟隐瞒他的事比想象中的多。</p>
<p>某天下午，伊丽莎白突然到访宅邸，夏尔逼不得已陪她在花园游玩。夏尔其实并没有什么耐心陪她闲聊，打算回书房随便拿个布偶把她打发了。反正近期弟弟的玩具公司刚送来了一批样品。于是，夏尔借口离开，他正打算回卧室跟弟弟交待今晚他可能要跟伊丽莎白用餐时，他却在虚掩的房门外，听到弟弟与塞巴斯蒂安的对话。</p>
<p>“我发现少爷挺喜欢偷看伊丽莎白小姐，您喜欢她吗？“塞巴斯蒂安对站在落地窗前的弟弟发问。</p>
<p>“闭嘴，她是夏尔的未婚妻，我未来的嫂子。”</p>
<p>“少爷，你好像没有正面回答我的问题。”塞巴斯蒂安并不打算让他打浑。</p>
<p>弟弟叹了一口气，从窗边离开，坐到旁边的沙发上。”以前看夏尔跟伊丽莎白一起玩的时候，夏尔是那么的开心。伊丽莎白的眼里永远也只有夏尔，而且她对着夏尔笑的神态，跟母亲对着父亲笑的时候一模一样。夏尔能有一个这么爱他的人，真幸福。”</p>
<p>“你感到不甘吗？”</p>
<p>弟弟摇了摇头，“也没有什么不甘的，这个家里的人爱的都是夏尔，我从小就知道。而且，身为次子的我迟早有一天要离开这个家。”</p>
<p>“只要少爷希望的，我可以为你做任何事。”塞巴斯蒂安微笑着单膝跪在弟弟面前。</p>
<p>“满嘴谎言！你想要的也只不过是我的灵魂。放心！我不是一个吝啬的雇主，答应你的事我会履行。”弟弟把背靠在沙发上，继续说：“好了，把点心和公文拿到房间吧，伊丽莎白来了，我就不方便走出这个房间。”</p>
<p>塞巴斯蒂安欠了欠身后转身离开了。他推开门就撞见夏尔一面阴霾的站在门外，他对夏尔笑了笑，然后礼貌地关上房门。</p>
<p>夏尔咬着牙看着塞巴斯蒂安离开的方向，弟弟果然是有很多事瞒着他。如果他推测没错的话，弟弟估计跟这个恶魔的契约是到完成复仇为止，然后弟弟会被恶魔取走灵魂。而且近期这恶魔看弟弟的眼神越来越露骨越来越让人感到不爽。这时，夏尔莫名想起之前在德国调查“人狼之森”时，侧躺在满身伤痕的弟弟身旁并穿弟弟衣服的少女。</p>
<p>两个月前，刚入秋的时候，谢尔接到女王陛下的信件，要求他到德国调查“人狼之森”。他跟弟弟到达德国后，弟弟却提议他跟塞巴斯蒂安直接潜进“人狼之森”所在地，而夏尔跟父亲生前好友一起调查事件。夏尔当时内心是不愿意的，但弟弟又不能出现在他人面前，他也只好答应。原本弟弟约好一周后就会回来，结果足足拖了两周。期间夏尔也想直接过去“人狼之森”，却被葬仪屋推荐给他的执事制止了，他说有恶魔在弟弟身边，肯定不会有事。</p>
<p>两周后的一天深夜，塞巴斯蒂安回来了。他带来了一个小盒子，说这个就是“人狼之森”的秘密。而弟弟被他安放在附近的一间旅馆里。当夏尔推开弟弟所住的房间房门时，弟弟仰躺在床上睡着了，身上全身深深浅浅的伤痕。而弟弟身旁却睡着一名黑色长发的少女，身上还穿着弟弟的衣服。那时，他想也没想就把弟弟从那少女身旁抱走。可等弟弟清醒后，只说那少女只是他逃出“人狼之森”时顺便救回来。夏尔当然不会相信弟弟的话，可当他用弟弟的语气打算套出少女的话时，少女却发疯似得大吼大叫。几次之后，他也没办法，只能真的相信这个少女是弟弟一时兴起救回来的。不久后，少女就被弟弟安排塞巴斯蒂安将她送走了。</p>
<p>怎么这世上总有那么多人想将弟弟从他身边夺走！这是夏尔无法忍受的，明明弟弟留在他身边就好。这次，他终于下定决心，要让恶魔从弟弟身旁消失。</p>
<p>于是，夏尔偷偷私下与葬仪屋连手，设计了坎帕尼亚号渡轮事件。他知道，只要他单独外出执行任务的话，弟弟肯定会要求那恶魔做他的助手并且保护他。夏尔就利用了这一点，让葬仪屋成功地偷袭了恶魔，让他身受重伤，但却被他逃走了。葬仪屋说被他刺伤的恶魔，至少有一段时间内不会出来行动。然后他在凡多姆海恩宅邸布下结界，只要弟弟不踏出宅邸一步，恶魔就无法走进宅邸带走弟弟。</p>
<p>失去恶魔庇护的弟弟，却陷入了沉睡，身体也停止了生长。为了满足弟弟的心愿，夏尔在弟弟昏睡期间接手管理弟弟的玩具厂。</p>
<p>同时，葬仪屋也用尽了办法为他治疗。慢慢地，弟弟开始能张开双眼，但是意识还没有恢复。经过六七年的治疗，弟弟慢慢地从两三个月清醒一次，变成了一周清醒一次，最后变成两三天清醒一次。去年六月开始，弟弟的意识也慢慢恢复。却在这时，他们的姑妈要求夏尔尽快与伊丽莎白完婚。年纪也到了，不能再拖下去了。夏尔也只能按之前父母们跟他安排的人生那样，跟未婚妻结婚，然后生儿育女。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“过了这么多年，你还是不懂，你还是放不下。”<br/>夏尔拽了拽盖在他和弟弟身上的被子，慢慢地合上双眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊丽莎白漫无目地在伦敦的街头走着。本来她的闺蜜前几天就邀约她今天下午到一家鞋店看今季新款的女鞋，但当她走在热闹喧哗的大街上时，突然觉得没有那个兴致了。她跟闺蜜碰头后，就说身体不舒服离开了。</p>
<p>伊丽莎白这样懒懒散散地在街上闲逛，她的贴心女仆宝拉紧张地跟在她身后。自从伊丽莎白怀孕后，她的情绪波幅很大。前几天还叫她悄悄准备了一条长麻绳，可把她给吓死了。突然，伊丽莎白在一间玩具店的橱窗前停下，怔怔地看着放在橱窗里的凡多姆公司玩具。她的思绪一下子又飞到了前几年的某天。</p>
<p>那天，伦敦的天气一如既往的阴沉沉地下着濛濛细雨。伊丽莎白和好友们在学院的课室里聊家常。突然，有一名少女跑到她们身边，把一份报纸拍在她们的桌上。</p>
<p>“我跟你们说，这个真是大新闻，你们看了以后肯定跟我一样酸得掉牙。”少女看着伊丽莎白旁边的几名少女。几名少女立即围了上来细细读着报纸上的内容，片刻后，几人神情怪异地看着伊丽莎白。</p>
<p>“你们怎么这样看着我？”伊丽莎白疑惑地问。</p>
<p>“莉兹，你可藏得够深了。”</p>
<p>“你平时说你未婚夫不够浪漫，我看是你神经比较粗，感受不到了吧。”</p>
<p>“就是啊，看着都让我觉得酸。”</p>
<p>“你们在说什么？我一句都听不懂！”好友们你一言我一句，听得伊丽莎白整个人都绕晕了。</p>
<p>她们把手上的报纸递给伊丽莎白看，那是一份财经报，这次的专栏采访的嘉宾就是夏尔。其中有一段是记着提问夏尔关于凡多姆公司的。</p>
<p>“请问，为什么会在凡多姆公司的旗下创建一家做女性用品和儿童玩具的公司？这跟凡多姆公司的其他产业毫无相连。”</p>
<p>“为了我心爱之人。”</p>
<p>报纸上还刊登了夏尔坐在椅子上，手里抱着一只披得兔玩偶。这时的夏尔已经17岁了，带有婴儿肥的娃娃脸长开了，他的轮廓、神态也越来越像他的父亲文森特。看着报纸上的那段话和夏尔的照片，伊丽莎白的脸上慢慢染上绯色的红晕，心也怦然跳动。</p>
<p>好友们之后所说的话，伊丽莎白不记得太清楚。想着这些夏尔定期给她和母亲送来的香水、糖果与布偶，她的心觉得暖暖的，眼中阴雨延绵的雨天也好像出现了几缕阳光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“夫人，你感觉不舒服吗？”宝拉看见伊丽莎白一动不动地站在橱窗前，担心地问。</p>
<p>“他曾经说过，这是为了他心爱之人。”伊丽莎白突然冒出这么一句。</p>
<p>“夫人，你在讲什么？我不懂。”这下宝拉更急了。</p>
<p>伊丽莎白摇了摇头，然后转身继续漫无目的地走。不知道是她没有注意身旁的行人，还是旁边的少女只顾着看橱窗的商品。伊丽莎白把身旁一名坐着轮椅的少女给撞倒。这下，把伊丽莎白和宝拉吓懵了，她们刚想扶起少女，却被一名长相粗邝，有德国腔英文的男子吓到。</p>
<p>“你们对小姐做了什么？”男子怒吼道。</p>
<p>“没。。。没有。。。我们只是。。。”</p>
<p>“沃尔夫！”那名少女喝止道，“是我不小心撞到这位夫人。”</p>
<p>“抱歉，是我没有专心走路撞到您了。”少女诚心地向伊丽莎白道歉。</p>
<p>“不，我也有错。你。。。没事吧？”伊丽莎白说道。</p>
<p>“我没事，谢谢您！”少女笑道。</p>
<p>当少女的执事把少女重新抱到轮椅上坐好。这时，伊丽莎白终于看清少女的容貌。那是一名有着黑色短发的阳光少女，但少女的脚掌很小，如两三岁的幼儿般。少女也因此只能坐在轮椅上。</p>
<p>突然，少女捉着伊丽莎白的手，神情严肃地说：“夫人，您身上怎么会有这个香味？”</p>
<p>“香。。。香味？我是涂了一点香膏。”伊丽莎白疑惑地问道。</p>
<p>“不仅是香膏的味道，在香膏中还掺杂了其他香味。我猜想是致/幻/药之类的，但味道太淡，我无法做出准确判断。”少女认真的对伊丽莎白说。</p>
<p>“你别胡说，我们宅邸才不会混进什么奇怪的东西，更不会将它混进夫人的用品上！”宝拉激动的对少女说。</p>
<p>“我家小姐是拥有医生执照！”少女的执事回吼道。</p>
<p>“宝拉！”伊丽莎白喝止了她。突然，伊丽莎白感觉好像捉到一条救命草似的。难道。。。。。难道近期发生的事，都是她吸入了致/幻/药而出现的臆想？那么，她在“上锁的房间”里看的少年都是她的臆想吗？对！那肯定是她的臆想，肯定有人想陷害夏尔！夏尔的弟弟早在当年就已经死了，如果他没死，那他为什么要隐藏起来？</p>
<p>那藏在她身边有问题的东西在哪里？这个少女能帮到她？不！或许可以！</p>
<p>“请问，那个。。您可以。。。。”伊丽莎白突然发现她根本不知道少女的名字。</p>
<p>“我叫沙利文，你叫我沙利就好了，夫人有事直说，我能做得到的，尽量帮你。“少女爽快地说。</p>
<p>“谢谢你，沙利。你也是，你叫我莉兹就行了。你介意帮我看看我府上是否有你口中所说的致/幻/药吗？”伊丽莎白诚恳地问道。</p>
<p>“我非常乐意，夫人。”少女笑道。</p>
<p>宝拉很疑惑伊丽莎白的行为以及少女为什么会突然提出帮助。但是，他们的夫人近期的行为实在是太怪异了，如果，如果真的是有人想陷害伯爵的话，这一切又好像能说得通。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早上，沙利文如约而至。夏尔的执事看着沙利文身旁的男人，危险地眯起双眼。但看到少女的双脚时，悬着的心稍稍放了下来。一个壮汉身边带着行动不便的少女，估计他在宅邸也耍不到什么花招。但偏偏今天夏尔又外出巡视领地，他更要看紧”夫人“带回家的人。</p>
<p>“沙利你来了！”伊丽莎白热情地招待沙利文。</p>
<p>为了不让夏尔的执事有怀疑，她特地带着沙利文在宅邸的会客室坐了一会之后，就借机说要送她一些饰物顺便试穿衣服而将她带到卧室。她早就怀疑夏尔的执事可能藏着什么秘密，那人神出鬼没似的。</p>
<p>卧室里，就只剩下伊丽莎白、女仆宝拉和沙利文，夏尔的执事和沙利文的执事都在卧室门外。</p>
<p>“沙利，这是我的卧室，你看看这些用品有没有问题？”伊丽莎白小声的说。</p>
<p>“嗯。”沙利文点了点头，认真地检查卧室里的东西，时不时嘴里发出夸张的赞美声。“哇~~这件衣服好漂亮啊！”</p>
<p>“沙。。。沙利文小姐。。。你不要乱动。。。”一旁的女仆宝拉紧张的应和着。</p>
<p>这是昨天她们所约好的，进来房间后，为了不被房外的人察觉她们所做的事。她们进房后就随便说一些东西，让房外的人以为她们是在试穿衣服。</p>
<p>“找到了！”不久后，沙利文拿起放在梳妆桌上的一个香薰炉，并用手小心地扇了扇香薰炉上方，鼻子嗅了嗅味道。“没错，就是这个味道，这是新型的致/幻/药。三个月前我曾参加过一个医药研讨会，会上有同行的医师分享过这个药的药性。虽然这个香薰所下的致/幻/药不多，但常年累月地使用，肯定会对你身体产生影响。”</p>
<p>“会对我的身体产生什么影响？那我肚子里的孩子呢？”伊丽莎白紧张地问。</p>
<p>“吸入这种药后，你会慢慢地因别人的一句话，而诱发你的臆想。然后会臆想一些不存在的东西，比方说是早已过世的人，你还认为他活在你的身边。久而久之，你就会疯疯癫癫地患上失心疯。“沙利文细心认真地解释道。</p>
<p>伊丽莎白双手捂着嘴，神情惊讶。这不就跟她之前遇到的情况一模一样吗？</p>
<p>“你放心，看情况你吸入的不多，把这个香薰炉和香薰材料搬走，这段时间卧室多通风，把气味散了就是。”</p>
<p>“嗯，我知道了，谢谢你，沙利！”伊丽莎白转头问女仆宝拉，“宝拉，知道这个香薰炉是从哪里来？”</p>
<p>“我不知道。。。。我只记得是夫人的婚宴上，宾客送的礼物，上面也没有署名。然后，夫人怀孕了医生说弄点香薰会让夫人休息好一点。所以。。。所以就拿了出来。”宝拉一面惊慌地说。她还真的没想到有人会这么大胆将有问题的东西混进伯爵的宅邸。</p>
<p>“算了，把这东西拿走。”伊丽莎白淡淡地说，她的手抚上小腹，这段时间，这一切都是她的臆想。</p>
<p>“莉兹，你把这个香薰炉和香薰材料送给我吧。刚好，我可以好好研究里面的成分顺便完成我的论文。”</p>
<p>“嗯。。但是，你要小心。”</p>
<p>伊丽莎白吩咐宝拉随便挑了一些衣物，把香薰炉用盒子装好，伪装是礼物送给沙利文。</p>
<p>再次走出卧室时，宝拉的手上拿着一堆大大小小的盒子。</p>
<p>“麻烦你把我送给沙利文小姐的礼物放到她的马车上吧！”伊丽莎白对夏尔的执事说。夏尔的执事也顺势接过宝拉手上的盒子。</p>
<p>看到那个执事离开后，沙利文就对伊丽莎白说：“莉兹，你家的花园好大，我能去参观一下吗？”</p>
<p>“当然可以！”</p>
<p>伊丽莎白领着沙利文和她的执事参观宅邸的花园。</p>
<p>“莉兹，我们到那边看看吧！”沙利文指着前面说。</p>
<p>“那边算了吧，我丈夫不允许所有人靠近宅邸西侧，那个花园也是。”伊丽莎白幽幽地说。</p>
<p>“大户人家规矩真多，你也在这里过得很辛苦吧。”沙利文叹了一口气看向伊丽莎白。</p>
<p>“不，我的丈夫很爱我。”伊丽莎白摇了摇，微笑着说。但这个微笑在沙利文的眼里感觉她在这个是那么的卑微。</p>
<p>“时间都不早了，我不打扰你休息了，你有什么问题，随时可以来找我。”沙利文笑着对伊丽莎白说。</p>
<p>沙利文坐在轮椅上跟着伊丽莎白离开花园，她趁着伊丽莎白看不到的时候，偷偷把一个东西扔在低矮的灌木丛里。</p>
<p>看着沙利文的马车逐渐远离，伊丽莎白还是呆呆地站在门口，总感觉这一切有点不真实，但她又说不出哪里有问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>坐在双驾马车上的沙利文手里捧着那个从宅邸里拿出来的香薰炉，双眼紧紧地盯着它。</p>
<p>“小姐，这个香薰炉真的有致/幻/药吗？”沃尔夫拉姆疑惑地问。</p>
<p>“没有，根本什么都没有！全部都是我骗她的。但她顾虑的全部都被我说中了。”沙利文说完后，没有再理会沃尔夫拉姆，她的转头看向窗外的树林。</p>
<p>七年前的秋天，她的那个几乎只有女人的村庄里，突然来了一名带着眼罩少年和一名全身黑色青年。她第一眼就知道，那个少年跟她是同类人。少年说，他的名字叫“夏尔”。那是她第一次接触村庄外的人，她顶着长老的压力，把他们留在村庄住了一晚。但是，当天晚上少年偷偷跑去森林，结果中了瘴气失去了意识。她为“夏尔”治疗时，却意外发现了他右眼的秘密。</p>
<p>恢复意识后的“夏尔”，在一个深夜为她揭开了村庄的秘密，并且带着她和沃尔夫拉姆逃出了村庄。到了现在，她还依旧记得那天他们逃出村庄时“夏尔”对她所说的话。</p>
<p>“你还想学习更多的知识吗？”</p>
<p>“想！我想!"</p>
<p>“那你就要把你在村庄时的事情全部忘掉！”“夏尔”对上她疑惑的眼神继续说。“今晚之后，你要为了过上你所希望的生活，把你身边的人当作棋子来利用——包括'我'！”</p>
<p>“明白了吗？”“夏尔”问。</p>
<p>她看他，心里有一股不祥的预感，但她知道，他是为她好。”明白！“再次对上”夏尔“的眼神时，她坚定地回答。</p>
<p>不久后，她的预感应验了。她记得他们逃出村庄后，他们在一间小旅馆休息。她为“夏尔”处理了伤口后，就在他身旁睡下。可等她醒来后，她已身处别处，而“夏尔”就坐在她的床边看着她。虽然，那个人有着跟“夏尔”一样的相貌、一样的声音，他还戴上了眼罩和伪装了伤口。但是，看到他的第一眼，她就知道，那个人不是“夏尔”。想起“夏尔”那晚叮嘱她的话，她就每次看到那个伪装“夏尔”的人时，就像疯掉似的大吼大叫。几次之后，那人就没有再来，而她，再也没有见过“夏尔”。</p>
<p>后来，她和沃尔夫在“夏尔”的执事安排下，来到了英国，也开始了新的生活。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“快点把那个将少女拐骗到异国他乡又不闻不问的臭男人带到我面前认罪吧！塞巴斯蒂安。”沙利文对着窗外轻声的说。</p>
<p>片刻，她盯着车窗的目光移开，头靠在马车椅背上，喃喃自语道：“我还是，好想与你在见一面。”她闭上双眼，泪珠顺着脸颊缓缓流下。</p>
<p>前段时间，她再次遇上了七年前的青年。青年希望她能帮忙做一件事，她当时想也没想就答应了。她的确想再跟他见一面，无关情爱，只为两人惺惺相惜之情。</p>
<p>这就算是还你当年将我带出德国的人情。沙利文心里默道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凡多姆海恩宅邸西侧的“上锁的房间”里，躺在床上的少年在睡梦中感觉好像有什么东西在抖动。他迷糊地睁开双眼，一名中年男子逆着光站在他的床边。</p>
<p>如果伊丽莎白在的话，她肯定认识那张脸，因为那名中年男子就是她经常去的教堂里的杰雷米牧师。中年男子慢慢地把脸上的伪装撕掉露出了他原来的面貌。</p>
<p>“塞巴斯蒂安。”少年看到男子的面容后，轻轻地说了一句。</p>
<p>男子走到床边单膝跪下，他捉起少年的左手，在他的手背上轻轻地吻下一吻。“少爷，我回来了。”</p>
<p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>